


Collapse

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: You cannot run from fear.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ancient Evil





	Collapse

Sinister is the air. The drums roll in the distance like heavy rain pouring against rotting metal. But it is within their ears and their head and their heart, crawling up their throat. The heavy pounding of their veins is a physical wall that comes caving in on them and it curls around their limbs and weeds into their skin and tugs at the strings of their mind. 

The room is darker than it should've been and the walls are bleeding, the roof is slowly coming down on them, the air is hard to breathe and the rush of their own heart can be heard throughout the darkness. 

As the door in front of them opens fog pours in black like smoke and dense like death as it clings to their feet like chains tying them down into their own fate. The light that shines through from behind the stranger encases them like a halo but they are no angel; it billows around them and yanks their cloak into the darkness and they follow with ease, their motion effortless.

The fear they feel exudes from the mandalorian and the darkness that they've enclosed themselves in suddenly feels suffocating. They know that there's nothing they can do. The darkness clings to them and traps them within themselves. 

"You were foolish to run… But I find it entertaining." the bounty hunter's voice drips with a taunting smugness. It makes the walls shrink. The creaking of metal is the only thing they can hear. The metal framing begins to rip apart around them. Thousands. Thousands of knives made of walls and floor and roof and wiring and everything surrounding them. 

Their fear lets them go and they collapse. They waste no time scrambling to their feet and turning to the other door. The frame curls in on itself. And rips to shreds when they manage to pass through it. Thousands of knives chase after them. The building rumbles with a maniacal laughter that makes the foundation shudder. It starts to tear itself apart. 

The darkness is real. It chases them in the form of sharpened weapons and when they turn around they can see the murderous glisten of the blades. They can see it in the fading light with the stranger standing in it. 

They stumble. There is no escape. Knives. Thousands. Fill their sight. Their body. Their soul.

The last thing they see is the stranger standing over them. 

"You shouldn't have run. But I'm glad you did." 


End file.
